This project takes advantage of a well-characterized oculomotor behavior and its easily-accessed neural substrate in the goldfish as a model for a distinct neural computation, the integration of velocity over time. The velocity-storage integrator in Area II of the goldfish brain will be approached using in vitro and in vivo techniques to elucidate the relationship between structure, function, and plasticity, and to test the hypothesis that neural integration relies on the intrinsic membrane properties of integrator neurons as well as their network connectivity. Area II neurons will be characterized by their morphology and intrinsic membrane properties and assayed alternately within and separated from their functional networks for integrative characteristics. A training paradigm will be used to specify the interaction of integrator function with motor learning, and the role of integrator neurons in learning will be assessed by recording from their targets in the oculomotor learning network, vestibulocerebellar purkinje cells. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]